1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an attachment for the transfer of material along a chute from a first location to a second location. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a connection for supply chute, or tube, to a collection area that allows rotation of the supply chute relative to other aspects of the connection. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an attachment system by which a supply chute can be rotated to even the use and/or wear on the chute from materials transferred along the chute.
2. Description of the Related Art
As appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art, there are various methods and apparatuses used to transport materials from one location to the other. These methods and apparatus include various devices that carry and/or guide the materials during this travel. One specific transfer device is the use of a mechanical path, such as tube or chute. This movement is generally facilitated through a force, such as gravity or fluid propulsion, including water, air, and the like. This movement of the materials through the chute has a tendency to wear and weaken the chute itself due to the repeated stress of the flow of materials along that chute. This wear intensifies and increases when the materials so moved have an abrasion, which can include edges and/or sharp lines or points.
One industry in which this type of material movement is commonplace is in the agricultural industry. This includes the use of chutes, or downspouts, to move materials from varying heights. For example, grain elevators commonly use a chute to transport material, such as grain, from a higher location to a lower location.
As these chutes are used, over a period of time, which can range from week, months or years, gravity driven down spout chutes have a tendency to wear thin on the side on which the material contacts that chute. This wear is typically present on the internal bottom portion and is a direct result of the sliding of the agricultural product, for example grain, along that internal bottom portion. These chutes typically have a full cylinder shape that helps protect the materials transported within from external factors, such as weather (wind, rain, snow, etc) and animals. As such, the situation can occur when a portion of the chute wears while the remaining section remains in relatively new condition due to lack of contact with the transported material. In several instances, the worn portion can constitute as little as a third or a fourth of the overall diameter of the chute.
Conventionally, it is known in the art to rotate the chute to allow the extended use of that particular chute to prevent breaking of the chute caused by the continued contact between the material transported in the tube at the same location. Conventionally, this rotation requires a crane, or some type of large overhead supporting device, to suspend the tube in the air. Then a cutting device, such as a torch, will cut the welded ends of the chute free from the supply and collection locations. This disengages and physically separates the chute from the supply and collection locations, for example a grain bin or storage facility. Next, the tube then is rotated, again typically by another large overhead supporting machine, and then refastened to the supply and distribution locations. This refastening typically requires a rewelding of the ends of the chute to the distribution and collection bins. This process of suspension, cutting, rotating and rewelding is costly, time consuming and typically lacks accuracy in the rotation of the chute. This is because an owner can under or over rotate the chute and fail to properly use all of the chute's diameter and/or reuse worn areas causing an untimely break in the chute or a failure to properly use all of the chute. Either way, this conventional process defeats the actual purpose of rotating the tube in order to properly and successfully use the full internal diameter of the tube to transport the materials.
What is needed then is a system and method of transferring materials along a tube or chute from a first location at a first site to a second location at a second site. The system should maximize the lifespan and usefulness of that chute. Preferably, this system allows for an easy movement of that tube or chute with respect to its supply and distribution locations such that the requirement for heavy machinery is reduced or eliminated during the repositioning process. Preferably, this system allows for the correct positioning of a unworn or underutilized location of that chute as the main support path for the material transport in that chute. This needed system or method is presently lacking in the art.